Run
by Miss Uzumaki
Summary: People always hated him, it wasn't like anything new to him. It never hurt him before so why now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers cast but I so desperately want to. Having a major crush on RDJ, Mark, double Chris, and basically the whole goddam cast.**

**Run**

**Chapter 1**

Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, you name it. The brunette was staggering from the thick nauseating smell of blood and heavy breathing could be heard in the small room. He quickly spun around to the shuffling sound behind him. Brown eyes widen and he gasped at the sight in front of him. There they were, his teammates, bloody and injured. From minor to major injuries, it clicked in his mind that the blood in the room belongs to them and he could already feel the anger deep down in his stomach stirring.

Cap and Thor were gripping their shield and hammer so tight that their knuckles were white. They are in their fighting stance, the one where they are ready to kill whomever deem dangerous. Cap is on the brink of collapsing on the ground from the injury on his leg, from the look of it, one no two broken bones. Thor's free hand is gripping Cap's bicep to keep him from falling and the big gash on the demigod's arm needed at least thirty stitches.

He turns to the ground and saw red hair, her face lying on the ground, Romanoff. Her eyes were glaze, possibly from a concussion. If it wasn't for the constant up and down movement from her breathing, he would have thought…no, he can't afford to think like that.

Barton was kneeling next to the red head, guarding her with his bow. His red face would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that it was blood on his face and his busted up eye and lip was still oozing blood. His face was stoic, but his eyes vibe off murderous intent.

He scanned the room looking for the only person missing, but there no sign of him. The brunette let out a breath of relief. _Well at least one of us is okay._

Doctor instincts kicked in and he moved toward his teammates, at this point he was beyond furious, whoever did this will pay.

"Guys…what happen?" said the brunette as he knelt down toward the red head, hand reaching for her when an arrow head stopped him. Barton's bow was raise and the arrow was aiming…at him.

"Back off." He growled

He quickly snapped his hand back and arched his brow suspiciously at the archer. "W-What? I need to tend to her wounds quickly or else—"

"Doctor Banner, we're going to need you to step away from Agent Romanoff." Captain said sternly.

Bruce stare at Steve with confuse eyes, "I-I don't understand…I need to help her right now."

"Haven't you done enough?" snapped Barton

"Banner it would be wise to do as you are told." Said Thor

Bruce tried to protest but was interrupted by Clint who scoffed in exasperation, "He's not going to listen to you guys sweet talking him. Do you see everyone here? You did this. It was you or should I say _the other guy."_

Bruce hitched a breath, as he stared at the injured people in front of him. "No…it can't be…" he slowly turned his gaze downward and all he saw was his bare chest, shirt long shredded, leaving half his pants torn. Bruce looked up with distress, eyes pleading for his innocence. But from the way Cap and Thor avoided his gaze and Barton death stare he knew, deep down he already knew, he was far from innocent."Oh my god…I am so sor—"

"Sorry? Not going to work here, not after what you done to Nat." growled Barton

"You're right Clint, we have to kill him." Bruce looked in shock at the person who just said that. Captain America, out of everyone, the leader, most selfless person in the entire planet, just deemed his death. "Captain…?" Steve face was set and he knew nothing will change his mind. He turned to the demigod, "Thor…?" he whispers

Thor eyes have a glint of hesitant until it was slowly wipe clean to coldness. "I'm with Captain Rogers."

Bruce slump to the ground and stared at the people in front of him. People he thought of as teammates, allies, maybe even friends, want him dead. He doesn't know why this bothers him at all. People in the past wanted him dead, Betty's dad did. Heck he himself tried to kill himself, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew these people won't be able to kill him he would have run right now. Even still he wants to run, run away from those familiar eyes that caused him to run and hideaway in the first place. The fact that he was shunned by these people, he couldn't bare it.

"I…" before he could say anything the red hair woman stirs and was trying to sit up.

"Nat!" Barton drops his bow and helps the woman up to a sitting position. Her hand instantly shot up to her head as she groans in pain.

Bruce furrow his brows worriedly as she reach to help her, "You mustn't move around, you have injuries on your head, you have to lay dow—"

She flinches away instantly and stares at him with frighten eyes, "Don't touch me." she grits out. Her eyes were so menacing it hurts. She turns to face the crew, "Why haven't you guys killed him yet?" she groans

Bruce head was starting to pound. This cannot be happening, even Romanoff wanted him dead. He couldn't listen to what they were saying anymore. He thinks he saw resentment and coldness in those eyes, but other than that he had no clue what was being said. He can see Thor and Cap stepping toward with their weapons rising and Barton's bow also rises along with Romanoff's gun.

Bruce got up quickly while backing toward the wall. "You guys don't want to do this. This will piss off the other guy even more." He protests with his hand up trying to calm them down.

"We'll take our chances." Barton growled as he helped the red head up to a standing position.

Just when the space between the avengers got closer an explosion appeared on top and the roof fell down in front of them. Red and yellow fell from the roof and landed between them. Stark was standing right under the hole on the roof facing away from the doctor.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked as he felt a flare of hope ignite within him. Tony was the only person out of the whole crew that's actually fond of him and this calms the man a bit.

Stark helmet lifted and his face was not his usually gleeful face, but a dead serious one. The group in front of him did not look so happy at the change of event.

"I came to help." said Tony still not facing the doctor. The crew growls and moves their weapons toward the man in iron.

"Calm down, Backstreet Boys," he said finally turning around to face Bruce, "I never said I came to help him."

Bruce blood turns cold as he stares at the man in front of him. Did he hear correctly or is his mind playing tricks on him. _Even Tony…?_

"What are we waiting for? Let's end this monster." Tony said as he raises his hand and the light on his palm expands. At the same time Thor's hammer and Captain's shield was flung toward him along with an explosive arrow and a gun shot.

Bruce eyes widen and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I am having major writer's block on my other stories and after watching the avengers I need to write this story plot out. I know it sucks so please be gentle. Also reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the avengers.**

**Chapter 2**

Brown eyes shot open in panic, the dark pupils darted left and right taking in its' surrounding. Bruce darted up quickly from his seat, breathing rapidly with hitched breath. He quickly gulped in air to prevent himself from choking and after looking around he relaxes when he realize where he was. He is in his small lab/room/house, located in Harlem.

Bruce sighs in relief, "Thank god that wasn't real." He mutters

Bruce rubs his eyes from its stickiness and smile at the silence. After last night 'nightmare' he was glad that he moved into this place in Harlem. Living here was actually quite nice, with the occasional shouting outside, but nothing the doctor couldn't handle. He can still remember his first encounter with said place; lets' just say they were not in good terms.

Even though he still wants to go back to India to help those in need, he tries to help people in Harlem. Harlem was definitely less stressful than India, less running around and less people getting sick easily because of the lack of medicine. Even so the doctor still tries to do what he can to help. One thing for sure, this place doesn't have any surprises, like little kids tricking you into believing her dad is dying. Okay maybe there is one surprise where occasionally a certain genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist will drop by and cause—

"Good Morning Big Guy!" Bright sunlight spread through the room as the curtains covering the window was pull wide open.

Bruce groans as he felt a major headache kicking in. He grabs hold of his glasses on the table and hastily put it on. He squints up at the smiling Tony Stark.

"It's 8 am and the weather in Harlem is 83 degrees with hot beaming sunrays. If we wish to not get any sunburn we must do full procedures in putting on sun tan lotion. Hey, did you know that there is a certain way to put on sun tan lotion? I, for sure did not know that."

Bruce instantly squeezes the bridge of his nose to ease the pounding headache, "Stark, can you please stop talking for 5 seconds?"

Tony smirks at the man as he starts pacing around his table, checking out his work. "I would stop talking if you agree to my deal." A joyful glee escapes from him as he fish through Bruce's research.

Bruce groans into his seat, "Stark I told you before, I am not moving into Stark tower with you."

The man pouts as he put the papers down, "Why not? I mean I understand that you want to live in this inconspicuous place because of your intemperate guilt for breaking it in the first place. But come on! You helped these people enough, for god sake you even help their pets! Real cute though." He said as he lifts more papers up and examines them, "Hey, I understand if you don't want to live with me. I mean seriously this face is a real distraction and you might not be able to concentra—"

Bruce exploded into laughter. He tried to stop himself from letting out more giggles but it was like a button has been turned on and jammed to keep it on.

Tony stared at the man in annoyance as he threw the papers on the table, "Did I say something funny?"

Bruce chuckled as he wiped the tears with his palms and stared at the man with a smile. "Don't ever change." Said Bruce

He don't know why, but hearing the man say that in that genuine smile made him happy in a warm fluffy way inside and he can't help but smile back in the same way. "I might get better looking though." Replied Tony

Bruce chuckles while shaking his head. "You're unbelievable." He said with a yawn as he stretch his arms above his head and pops a few joints.

Tony eye brows furrow at the noticeable dark circles under the doctor's eyes. He leans over the table to look into the doctor's eyes.

Bruce froze as he brown eyes stared at him intensely, "Your eyes are blood shot, rough night?" Images of scornful eyes and bloody avengers flash through Bruce mind. Last image stop at cold eyed Tony Stark speaking cruel words. _'What are we waiting for? Let's end this monster.'_

'_Let's end this monster.'_

_Monster._

_Monster._

_Monster._

Bruce flinches away from the intense brown eyes, "I've had better." He murmurs.

Tony looked at the man suspiciously, and leaned back away from him. He too looked away and started pacing the room again. "W-Well, I know a really good place that makes killer coffee. I think it's called starstruck? Don't really remember but it's located right next to the Stark tower, so if you like it you can always go next door and—"

"Stark." Bruce said stopping the man in track. He sighs as he looks up, "You know I can't."

Tony lift his finger in the air, "Of course you can, you just won't." he points out.

Bruce closes his eyes in frustration, "It's really hard you know."

"Actually it's quite easy."

"You don't understand."

"Well, make me understand."

"I'm a MONSTER!" Bruce shouts as he stares with wide eyes at the billionaire. "I'm a monster…" he whispers

Tony's eyes harden as he made his way around the table, standing right in front of the man. Two hands clasp his shoulders forcing him to look up at the billionaire. "I'm going to say this once. You. Are. Not. A. Monster."

Bruce close his eyes shut, "Yes I am." He said in frustration. "Everyone think so." _Even you…_

"Hey, hey look at me." Tony gave his shoulder a squeeze and Bruce slowly looks up trying not to make direct eye contact with the man. "Look, I may not know you long enough, but I know that you are hella smart and the only one who could speak English in the whole group. Maybe even as smart as me but lets not push that. You also tolerate me which is a big deal according to others and your humor is kind of amusing sometimes, but of course I'm told that my humor is unparallel. And lastly," The man took a deep breath and gave Bruce another squeeze on the shoulders, "You are one of a few that treats me like a friend and we all know that, that does not happen so often. Therefore you, Bruce Banner, are most definitely not a monster."

Bruce expression remained blank and Tony had to wonder if the man had spaced out through the whole speech. Slowly Bruce break into a small smile and a hint of pink can be seen on his face, "You said it twice."

Tony looked confusedly at the man, "What?"

"You said you will only say it once. But this is the second time you said it."

Tony smirk as realization kick in, he lifts his hands and cross his arms. "Consider yourself lucky Doctor Banner."

Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Why thank you very much then, Mr. Stark."

Tony smile sheepishly and clear his throat, "So…uh…does this mean you're reconsidering my offer?"

Bruce sighs and shook his head, "It would be too cruel to let you down after that heartfelt speech wouldn't it?"

The billionaire broke into a huge smile, "Yes it would be."

Bruce smile as he pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "So tell me Stark, what are the rules in your house."

"Well, I don't really have any rules…but maybe there is this one rule." He said with a smile.

Bruce looked at the man anxiously. "One rule…?"

The billionaire nodded his head, "Call me Tony." He said

The doctor relaxes and smile, "Bruce for you."

* * *

A/N: Holy shit I cannot believe the numbers of alerts and favorites I got for this story. Thank you to all my reviewers, alerters and favoriters…I don't even know if these are words but heck I don't give a crap. You guys gave me a reason to continue and I will try to not disappoint you guys. Hope I didn't. Also people had been asking me why is there romance listed, well I am still currently deciding if I should make this a Tony/Bruce story or not so maybe you guys could help me out. Tell me in the review if you guys want slash or not. Till next time. Plus, reviews are HIGHLY appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No…still a no.**

**Chapter 3**

Growls of frustration echo the cell as the God of Mischief send a mug flying to the wall loudly, "Why am I stuck in these cells when those petty humans needs to be rule?" Loki shouted as he sat on the bed with his hand clasped together under his chin. He closed his eyes in frustration, "What can I do to bring down those pesky avengers and finish my unfinished business?" The demigod was silent for a while, until an idea struck him and his face light up instantly, "Yes…that's a terrific idea."

He smiled mischievously as he rose from the bed. "Guards!" he shouted. Two guards enter the cell with their spear in hand, looking coldly at the demigod.

"What is it you want?" one of the guard ask.

He walked toward the bars with a smile, "I want a word with my brother."

* * *

"JARVIS, activate Green Room." Tony said as he led Bruce into the elevator.

"As you wish sir, would you like to enter it now?" replied the AI

"Ah yes, right now." said Tony as he press a button on the elevator.

"Also sir, Doctor Banner's room has been completed. It is located 3 rooms down from the Green Room so that it would be more convenient for Doctor Banner."

"Great! Hear that Brucey? Your little haven is done." Tony said with glee.

"Wait," Bruce said as he lifted his duffle bag on his shoulder, "You already got a room made for me? How sure were you that I would move in? Also, what the hell is a Green Room?"

The elevator door opens and Tony motion to Bruce to step out first, "Well, to answer your first question, yes I've been preparing your room since uh, when was the invasion? Three months? Four? Never mind that! Also I was pretty sure you would say yes, I mean you've seen this face right?" he said with a smug expression.

Bruce had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Have you always been this conceited?"

Tony glances at the man, "Everyone needs a little self praising." He said as he continues walking.

Bruce scoffed, "A little? That's an understatement." He murmured

"Well you have to say I was right. You did move in didn't you? So, I win. Okay! So the answer to your last question," he said with a grin as they stop in front of a well secure armored door, "This is the green room." He said as he placed a finger on a scanner and the door hum into life and slide open.

Bruce eyes widen as he scan the room. "Just so you know you can also do that. Your fingerprint is installed in so with a beep, you're in." Tony said as he walked into the room waving Bruce to follow him.

"I still think it needed some changes maybe you can add some posters? Rolling Stones, Justin Bieber maybe? I don't know your taste of music, but it will do for now." Tony said as he walked around the room, "These rocks and waterfall is for you to uh, meditate. I heard you do that? But anyway, the most important thing about this room is if you need to hulk out," Tony tapped on the walls, "Hulk proof room. So no matter how angry big guy is, this room will hold."

Bruce was looking at the room in awe. The room was literally a green room with the color green splat on the walls. Thank goodness it was pale green or else it would have been, well weird. The rocks and waterfall wasn't necessary, but the thought of it was quite nice. The best thing about the room was it will prevent the other guy from hurting anyone, in this case Tony. So this room made the doctor extremely happy.

Tony was analyzing Bruce expression while the shorter male checks out the room. Tony stomach was doing nervous flips. He was having second thoughts about the idea of the green room, which might offend the man into breaking off the deal and leaving and Tony would have none of that after getting the man to agree.

"This is—" Bruce started, but was instantly cut off by the billionaire.

"Look Bruce, I don't want you to think of this as a cell. Think of this as a stress relief room. I thought maybe you being here when you hulk out would be much safer and better for you than any place else. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. You have to understand—"

"Whoa, calm down Tony. You didn't even let me finish." Bruce said with a smile, "This is great."

"I'm so sor, wait what?" Tony said in confusion.

Bruce was nodding his head as the idea of the green room sink in, "I think it's an incredible idea."

"Really? You're not mad?" ask Tony as he arched his eyebrow in surprise.

"This so much better than what Fury had to offer. At least this room won't drop 30,000 feet to the ground I assume."

Tony blink his eyes in surprise, "No, but if you like the whole dropping thing, we can always consider your ideas."

"No, no I think this is fine with me, more than fine actually. But-t Tony," Bruce turned to look at the billionaire, "Why are you so nice to me?"

Tony was at loss of words. Now that he thought about it, he doesn't even know why he's doing all this for a man he merely knew for a couple of months. Even so it felted right, felted normal. This man is definitely a, "Friend. You're my friend."

Bruce eyes widen in surprise, "Friend?"

Tony nodded, "As a friend I need to help out as much as possible. Plus you'd safe my life. It's only proper to repay you."

The brunette face dropped instantly, "The other guy safe your life. Not me." he muttered.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Ah jeez, does it really matter who did? To me you guys are the same person; let's just move onto another topic."

Bruce face softens and his lips quirk into the small smile, "Thank you Tony."

Tony smile in relief, "Well, can't wait till you see your room."

* * *

Green eyes squint as it scans its surrounding, "What do you see on your side?"

A grunt can be heard as brown eyes glare at the current location, "Right now? Trees."

"Maybe stating something other than the obvious would be nice."

The man growls as he turns to his partner, "Well, tell me what you see."

"I'm not the one that is called Hawkeye." The red head said as she turns to face her irritated partner, "Besides I see incoming."

Just when she said that troops emerges from nowhere and bombs can be heard as it explodes. "Fire!" Both of them fire with their weapons as they hit dead on at their enemies, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"So as usual?" the man shout over the gun sound.

"Yeah, first to go down—" The red head eyes grew wide as she saw a troop with a gun aiming at her partner, "Look out!" before he had a chance to attack the troop fire his gun and the bullet hit him.

Player killed appeared on the screen. "Dammit Nat! That's cheating!" Clint groans in annoyance.

The red head was still firing at her screen as she smirks in victory, "It is what it is. Dinner's yours."

"You distracted me on purpose." He mumbles

"No I didn't, I was only trying to be a good partner. Ah yes." She smiles as she clear the stage. She turned to the annoyed archer and smile, "So I think tonight we should get Japanese."

"Whatever." Clint murmured

Natasha lowers her remote on the table and smile, "You've got to admit, this is a fun game."

Clint roll his eyes, "For you maybe, you use the same weapon. I don't see them making bows for me to use. This call of duty is shit!" He groaned as he threw his remote on the table.

"Very mature Clint." Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

Clint sighs as he stares at the screen, "Fury hasn't contact us in 4 months. Is he dead?"

Natasha shrugs and stares at the phone on the table. "I don't know."

Just then the phone on the table rang causing both agents to jump. Natasha grabs the phone and flips it open.

"Hello." Natasha turns to Clint and mouthed 'Fury'. "Yes sir. Roger that." The red head finish as she flips the phone close and place it back on the table.

Clint eyebrow rose at the red head, "What did Fury want?" he ask

"We need to find someone."

* * *

A/N: Ah jeez, sorry for the wait. It was insanely hard for me to write this chapter, I was so lost in the middle of it. I have to rewatch the movies to know how these characters talk and act. Trying to make them sound as close as their character as possible… So sorry that the story is going insanely slow, it's because I am still thinking on how to go with this story. It will speed up soon, so yeah. Also THANK YOU to all reviewers, favoriters and alerters. Really appreciate your supports and I will try to write the next chapter asap. Please ignore all grammars and reviews are HIGHLY appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Chapter 4**

Small chatters could be heard in the bar as soft music played in the background. It was the middle of the day with hardly anyone in the bar due to work, but a certain blond hair blue eye male was already onto his second drink. His eyes darted across the street to the location where the old stork club once held, only now the club is not there but is replaced by the present Parley Park.

The blonde sighed as he placed his finish glass on the table. Just when he was about to order his third drink, the empty seat next to him was suddenly occupy by an unknown brunette female.

He stared at the woman in suspicion, "Hello ma'am, do I know you by any chance?"

The brunette batted her long lashes as she lean in, "I'm Katherine." She whispered into his ear.

The blonde jolted away from the woman in surprise, "Um, is there something you need…Miss Katherine?"

She smiled seductively, "Don't you think it's rude to not tell someone your name when they told them theirs?"

Captain face flushes as he stammers, "Oh-h, I'm sorry, my name is Steve Rogers."

The chick gleams as she tap the table with her long polish pink nails, "Well, Steve. Why don't you buy me a drink?"

"A drink? Umm...what would you like to drink?" Steve asked confusion in his voice.

"I'll have whatever you're having." the brunette said with a sly smile.

Steve turns to the bartender awkwardly and clears his throat, "May you please give Miss Katherine the same drink I'm having." The bartender nodded his head as he prepared the drink.

"So Steve, what do you say," The brunette said as her fingers go in tip toe motion up the captain's arm, "Why don't we go somewhere after this."

Steve face grew more confuse, "Um, what do you mean?"

The brunette let out a high pitch laugh as she shook her head, "You're so cute!" Her laughter dies down as she leans in again, "I meant, you, me, sex."

Steve froze while at loss in words, even when the drink was place down in front of him he made no movement at all.

"I…um…sex…fonduing…" Steve stuttered

The brunette smacked her red lips together as a smirk spread across her face, "Are you a virgin?"

Steve blinked rapidly as he looked away from the smirk, "I…"

Suddenly the door to the bar slammed open revealing a very irritated archer, "There you are honey!" Clint said in an excessively cheery voice but the look on his face was far from that.

Both Steve and the brunette mouth gaped open in shock as Clint stroll over toward the couple.

"Agen—" Steve was quickly interrupted by the man who forcefully grabbed him by his arm and hauled him up. Clint stumbled a bit in surprise from the weight, but quickly recovered his composure and smile awkwardly. "Steve, I've been looking all over for you! You have no idea how much I missed you. Time to go home now!" Clint said as he drags the stun Captain half way toward the exit. He stopped suddenly and mumbled something incoherent before turning to the brunette over his shoulder in annoyance, "By the way lady, he's with me, so please back off." He muttered and dragged the blond out of the bar.

The brunette stared in annoyance at the swinging doors, "What a shame," she pouted as she grab the drink on the table. "He was so good looking too." She took a sip of the drink and cringe in distaste. She quickly placed the cup on the table and cried, "The hell is this?"

The bartender turned toward the irritated brunette, "That's root beer, thought you knew that."

She stared in disgust at the drink, "Root beer? Who drinks that? God, this day is not getting any better!" she said as she stood up to leave.

The bartender clears his throat as he continues to wipe the glasses nonchalantly, "Don't go anywhere yet hot stuff, you still need to pay for the drinks you had and the two the other guy didn't pay for."

Hazel eyes widen in disbelief, "What?!"

* * *

"You can come out now!" Clint shouted in annoyance into the empty alley, he turned to Steve who looked as confused as ever, "Just so you know Cap, I was not the one who said those things back there. I'm sure it made you real uncomfortable. Cause it sure made me _real _uncomfortable!" the archer once again shouted into the alley.

Steve stared into the empty alley in confusion, "Agent Barton, who are you talking to?"

"That would be me, Captain." The red head landed on the ground with a slight smirk on her face. She looked toward the archer and tapped the earpiece in her ear, "Didn't have to shout, I could hear you. By the way," Natasha scoffed, "That was so much better then Japanese."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Watch it. Next time you lose I will make you dress like a real spider and crawl around for an entire day." He mumbled

"Wait, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, what are you guys doing here? Steve said as he holds his hand up cutting them off, "Is there something wrong?"

Natasha smirk left her face as she turn to the male, "Fury told us to find you. He's taking us somewhere."

Steve brows furrowed in confusion, "Where is he taking us?"

"I don't know Captain; I guess we just have to go a long with this." she said as she starts walking out of the alley, "There is a car ready to transport us so we should go."

Without any remarks both men follow the red head out of the alley and a black vehicle was waiting for them.

"Well," Clint crosses his arms and looks at the others beside him, "After you guys."

* * *

"Tony." An annoyed look was plaster on the blonde face as she glare at the grinning man in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The scientist continued to grin at the female as he walked up to her and plant a kiss on her lips, "The haircut? Yeah I thought it was getting long so I went and got a trim. I didn't know I had to tell you everything Pepper."

Pepper closed her eyes in frustration as she pulled away from the man, "You know I'm not talking about your haircut. Wait, you got a haircut?" she said as she stared at his head.

"Yeah, like it?" Tony said with a smirk.

Pepper sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead, "You're distracting me again. I'm talking about Doctor Banner. You never told me he moved in."

"Oh, that." Tony said with a nod.

Pepper look at the man in disbelief, "Oh that? Couldn't you have at least told me you're letting a complete stranger live in Stark tower? Let alone the, the hulk? You don't tell me anything anymore do you?"

Tony groans as he walks himself over to the couch and sat down, "It's not that serious Pepper."

"Not that serious?!" she cried incredulously, "Tony, I was away for two weeks, and you've already made so many changes to the tower without letting me know! I just need you to tell me before you drastically change anything. I thought we were over that!"

Tony rubbed his face with his palms and groan into it, "This all happened too quickly, I just didn't have time to tell you. Bruce is definitely not a stranger and he is very capable with controlling himself. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this sooner Pepper."

The blonde's face soften as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to the man, "I'm sorry I over reacted. I really don't mind Doctor Banner. It's just…I don't want something to happen again…like with your reactor…." Tony grabbed hold of Pepper's trembling hand with a firm grip. "I got it Pepper." He said as he gave the hand a little squeeze, "I'll tell you first thing first."

Pepper smiles, "Okay." All tension gone from her face, "So, how is Doctor Banner like?"

Tony face broke into a smile, "That man is brilliant. He's probably the only one on this planet that can understand my science way. He is most definitely the best science buddy ever!"

"Wow," the blond said with an amused tone, "He sounds like a great guy. Even though he turns into a mon—"

"Pepper," interrupted Tony, "Bruce is very stable, and he is most definitely not the M word."

She nods her head, "Yeah, I'm sure he's not." She said with a smile, "Can't wait to meet him."

Tony stood up suddenly clasping his hands together, "I'm starving, you starving? Let's get some pizza. We can also invite Bruce and you can meet him then."

The blonde chuckles amusingly with a shake of her head, "Why not."

"Sir," the AI interrupted suddenly, "There is an unknown black vehicle outside of Stark Tower." Said JARVIS

"That's weird, your car?" Tony said looking at the equally confused Pepper who shook her head.

Tony cocks his eyebrows slightly as he rubs his lips slightly, "Tell them to identify themselves."

"Yes sir."A few minutes passed until the AI respond. "Sir."

"Who are they?" ask Tony who is now getting really impatient.

"They said Nick Fury sent them."

* * *

A/N: So SORRY! Took so long to update! I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I'm pretty sure the lameness of it won't cover the long wait. Sorry guys. Even so, I would like to thanks all my new favoriters and alerters thank you! I know this story is going extremely slow but please bear with it! Also, last chapter had no reviews…not even one….-sad face- so I would really hope this chapter gets some? I'll update soon so sorry again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope.**

**Chapter 5**

"Wait, so Fury told you two to find Cap here and then he provided you guys with a mysterious black vehicle that you geniuses took with no suspicions and then said vehicle drove you guys here. Did I miss anything?" Tony said a hint of amusement in his voice to the three standing in front of him.

"Sounds about right." said Clint with a shrug.

Tony scoffed loudly, "So remind me again why you guys are morons?"

Pepper let out a gasp as she stammers, "Tony!"

"What! They didn't even ask a single question on something this fishy. It's basic common sense, which clearly they don't have." Tony said in annoyance.

Steve eyes harden, "We are not like you Mr. Stark. We don't have common sense as you said because we simply follow orders, which clearly you're not capable of."

Tony folds his arms as he returns the stare, "Right, good old solider."

The two tense male was having an eye contest while the other three in the room stared awkwardly at them not knowing what to do. Finally one of them couldn't stand it and spoke up.

"You must be the famous Captain America!" Pepper interrupted quickly.

Steve tense body relaxes as he turns and stares at the blonde, "You must be Ms. Potts."

Pepper let out a sigh of relief as she successfully distracted the "grown men" from lashing out at each other. "That's me." she said with a smile. She turns toward the other two and saw a familiar face, "Natalie."

The redhead sighed, "Sorry Ms. Potts, my name is Natasha Romanoff and I am a special secret agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I apologize for lying to you."

Pepper eyebrows shot up her head as she nodded slowly, "I see…I mean that's okay. I'm not mad."

Natasha nodded and smiled slightly which Pepper return with eager. Finally she turned to the remaining person in the group, male with short brown hair and muscular biceps. Her eyebrows quirk at that but she quickly shook it off. "You must be…"

"Oh, that's Legolas!" said Tony.

"Ah!" Pepper nodded knowingly, "So you're Legolas."

Clint eyebrows twitch in annoyance, "Legolas? Is that what he calls me?"

"Oh no not just you." Pepper said through chuckles, "Legolas, Capsicle, and Pointbreak?"

Glares were shot toward the billionaire who had cluelessness written on his face. "What?" Tony said innocently.

The door to the room slammed open as a very anxious looking Bruce Banner rushes in. "Tony! What's wrong? I heard there was proble—" Bruce stopped in track as he noticed the people in the room. He eyes darted from face to face in panic. For a slight second red images flashes through his eyes and he shiver from the chill it causes. A shaky laugh escapes from the brunette as he turns his gaze to the ground. "I got trick again didn't I?'

Startle by the outburst, nobody in the room made any move or said anything. Tony was the first to come around; he made slow cautious steps toward the shaken man. Whatever was going on in the man's head was worrying him.

"Bruce?" Tony said quietly

The brunette looked up lowly with uneasiness in his eyes.

Tony eyes widen as he watch the man in front of him tremble. He can see the dilated pupils twitching and he can make out the chewing movement the man was doing in his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tony ask softly again.

Bruce let out a shaky breath and relaxes his trembles, "Nothing." He said with a small tug on the corner of his lip. "I'm fine."

Tony wanted to continue asking the man but decided against it. If Bruce is not going to say anything, he doesn't want to push him any further. He nods his head slightly. "Okay."

"Okay, Fury seriously needs to get here to explain all of this." Clint growled in annoyance.

Steve nodded his head, "I agree this is quite odd, with us being sent here and now Doctor Banner."

"Ha!" Tony turned around with an amuse smile, "So we do ask questions!"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone, "Maybe we should call him."

Tony let out a sigh, "That's a great idea. Maybe we could have done that a whole lot sooner?"

"Watch it Stark." Natasha said while punching into her phone. As she proceeds to place her phone to her ear a ringing sound could be heard outside of the room. Everyone turned their attentions toward the door and the man they were talking about was standing right in front of the door along with two men behind him.

"No need to call me Agent Romanoff." Fury said as he signals the men behind him to leave. He turned his gaze toward Pepper hinting for the female to also depart.

Pepper turned to Tony who nodded for her to leave. She mouthed okay and exits the room, closing the door in the process.

Awkward silence filled the room as everyone waited for the one-eyed man to speak. Fury sighs as he walks slowly into the room. "I suppose you guys have a lot of questions."

"Darn right we do." said Tony with irritation.

Steve stared intensely at the man, "Is there a problem sir?"

"As of right now…no." said Fury

Tony rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan, "This is some joke? What the fuck is this?"

"Mr. Stark!" Steve said in surprise.

"Seriously! This man just made us into a puppet show and you're not the least bit angry?"

"I kind of have to agree with ironman here. This is fuck up." said Clint

"Clint…" Natasha muttered quietly.

"Nat, this pisses you off as much. Don't deny it." Said Clint

The red head look at Fury in annoyance, "I'm not."

"God, I'm getting a headache." murmur Bruce.

"Sir there is bound to be an explanation to this." stated Steve

Fury closes his eyes as he shook his head. "You guys sound like children. I'm not even done yet."

"Why don't you tell us your motive then…_sir."_ said Tony, mockingly.

Fury rolled his eyes at the billionaire, "I was about to _Mr. Stark._" Fury face turns serious as he looks at Tony and Bruce.

"I heard that Doctor Banner is currently residing in Stark Tower, is that correct?"

Everybody turned to the two in surprise, "Doctor Banner's living here?" ask Steve

"Is that such a good idea?" ask Natasha

Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his spot under the intense stares.

Tony growls in defense, "There is nothing wrong with that," he steps in front of the now surprise Bruce. "Tony…"

"Don't worry Bruce, I got this." said Tony

"Mr. Stark—" Fury started but was quickly interrupted by the billionaire.

"Don't Mr. Stark me. I don't see how there is any problem with Doctor Banner living here. He has been here for a couple of weeks and nobody was hurt. The last time I check the only thing that was hurt was a damn roach and I killed it! So there is no reason for you to lock him away!" Tony was fuming and at the moment it looked like he was close to punching Fury in the face.

In an instant a hand was on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Tony turned around to meet with Bruce grateful expression.

"Thank you Tony, I appreciate your help." Bruce pulled his hand away as he turned to the one-eyed man. "I will leave Stark Tower but I will not come with you."

"Screw this Bruce, this is my place, I get to let whomever I like live here." growls Tony

"Tony…"

"Alright if you guys don't shut the hell up I am seriously going to hurt somebody here!" Fury bellows in anger. "Who in the world said I was going to lock Doctor Banner away?"

Bruce stares in confusion. "But isn't that normal? With the Hulk—"

"I didn't say it was a bad idea. To be honest it's a pretty good idea." Said Fury

"What?"

"B-but Sir?"

"Are we forgetting the green monster here?"

"Finally did something right."

Fury glared at Tony before he refocuses on the group, "Yes, it is a good idea, and no, I did not forget about the Hulk, but that is fine. Now to answer the question you fellows wanted to know. The reason I sent you three here." He look at each of the confuse avengers, "I want you guys to start living here as well from now on."

Moment pass and no one made a sound. As the fact sank in their faces twisted in horror and mouths hang open.

"You can't be serious."

"Sir, I don't think we are capable of living in the same house."

"We could barely work together! How the hell do you think we will be living together?"

"This can't be happening…"

"What the fuck? The last time I check this is my place?"

"You guys will learn." said Fury as he look at the group one by one, "As a team."

"How will this benefit anything?" ask Natasha

Fury turned to the red head, "A team that works well together works much better in missions. You guys need to work together for the people. Isn't that what you guys want?"

There was quiet until Steve nodded his head, "I'm in."

Clint and Natasha look at each other with a nod, "So are we."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine, okay I'll let you guys live here." Tony pulled out his phone as he punches in a few numbers and dials Pepper. "Pepper. Yeah, I'm going to need a few extra rooms. Yeah. For archery, combat and I suppose something suitable for a demigod. Whatever just splatters it gold, I don't care."

Everyone smile before turning to Bruce, who was fighting a battle in his head. _People…hurt….hulk…save people…monster…_

An arm drape over Bruce shoulders causing the man to jump in surprise. He turned to see Clint with a smug smile on his face, "What do you say green guy? Live with us as buds?"

Bruce stared in shock at the man, "Agent Barton…"

"I think we should start using first names around here soon...don't you think so, Bruce?"

A small smile was planted on Bruce face. He nods in agreement, "That's nice."

Tony shoves his phone back into his pocket and a look of annoyance covered his face as spotted the archer and doctor. He quickly glided over to the man who was standing way to close to the doctor, all up in his personal space and such. "Okay since we all agree to this we can do our stuff now right? Bruce let's go do some science stuff." He said as he pulled the man away from the archer and headed toward the door.

Clint quirk his eyebrow in amusement before he gave a shrug, he turned to the unease Captain with a smile, "Hey, Cap why don't you come and play mine and Nat's favorite game?"

Steve stared in surprise before a small smile appears on his face, "I would love to."

"Awesome!" said Clint as he pulled both the captain and red head out the door.

Before Fury knows it, the group has already exited out the door; chatters and laughter could be heard as the door closes leaving the man alone.

Fury shook his head, "Children."

A loud thunder could be heard outside the tower and before he knew it a certain demigod voice could be heard bellowing, "Fury! I've heard from Heimdall that you called for me?"

Fury rubs his eyes as he muttered, "Someone else need to do this."

* * *

A/N: …I'm sorry…there has been a lot of shit to do lately…school…work…SORRY! Also I would like to thank the anon who gave me critics. Critics are really helpful and highly appreciated. You did mention my grammar which I would have to apologize, I cannot really change anything because quite frankly…I such in grammar. Also the fact that Pepper is red head…yes and no. It was mention that Pepper has strawberry blond hair so I will just stick with blond….and too lazy. I would have to apologize again for the extremely slow story line and bad grammar, I am only human. Also thank you to all my REVIWERS, ALERTERS and FAVORITERS! Without you guys I would just burn this whole story and throw it out. Reviews are highly appreciated, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the avengers.**

**Chapter 6**

"What the fuck?! This is the third one man!" shouted Clint

"I apologize Barton. I've forgotten about my strength toward Midgard's objects." Said Thor

Clint threw the remote on the ground, "This is bullshit. Next time Cap is playing, game potato or not." he murmured

The door slid open as Natasha walk in the room with wet crimson hair and nothing but a towel as a garment. The red head stops at the sight of the broken remote on the ground. "That's the third one."

"Yes Nat, thanks for stating the obvious." murmur Clint as he kicked the remote across the room. "Seriously though," Clint turns to face the demigod, "What the hell do they even feed you up there?"

Thor returns the stare in confusion, "I believe we eat similar foods in Asgard as in Midgard. Probably something like—"

"Okay! That was a rhetorical question." Snapped Clint

Thor continues to look at the man in confusion. Clint just shook his head in annoyance, "Nevermind." The archer turned and stared grimly at the remote.

Natasha strode over and flopped down on the chair next to the sulking brunette. Clint glance at the red head next to him, "Nat you better wear something before Cap comes in—"

A loud crash echo the room and all three heads turn toward the door. The blonde was standing there; face fluster and hands trying to cover his eyes. "Agent Romanoff please put on some clothes!"

Clint burst out laughing, while Thor looking at the blonde amusingly.

"D-don't you guys see the problem here?" yelped Steve

"No, not really." laughed Clint

"The problem might be on you captain." replied Thor

Steve shook his head as he face away from the three, "Fury has assigned us missions. These are for you guys." Steve handed the files to the red head; trying not to look at the female. Natasha took her time to reach for the files while the blonde squirmed impatiently for the red head to get it. Finally grabbing hold onto the files, Steve pulled his hand away quickly.

"I'll…um go find Stark and doctor Banner." The blond said as he hurriedly left the room.

"Let me guess." Clint said smirking, "You did that on purpose."

"That was clever." Said Thor

Natasha smiled at the men, "Of course."

* * *

"This is so…" Bruce breathes out.

"Awesome?" Tony interjected.

Bruce nodded as he examined the material of the pants he is currently holding. The purple color was indeed not bad looking and the feeling of it was quite nice. Apparently the best part about the material of these pants were that—

"It stretches! Wearing this and you will never have to go butt naked again after you hulk out!" Tony beamed.

"This is truly awesome Tony. You…made this for me?"

"Um, yeah. Who else hulks out around here?" said Tony, smiling.

Bruce continues to look at the man in front of him. The smile on the man face was so contagious, he felt the big grin plaster on his face growing wider every second.

"Thank you Tony. I really appreciate it."

Tony heart beat quicken at the sight of the smiling doctor. He could feel the blood rushing into his ears as the pounding of his heard beats loudly into them. Tony gaze drop down onto the slightly chap red lips; subconsciously licking his lips and slowly lean closer to lessen the space between him and the doctor.

Bruce eyes widen as he look into dilated brown eyes. He hold in his breath as the man lean closer and closer until their lips almost touch. Bruce slowly closes his eyes to accept the touch, but the sudden outburst of the AI surprised him, as he gasped and broke away from the man.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is outside, permission to allow him in?"

Tony cursed slightly before clearing his throat, "Yeah, let him in."

The door slid open as Steve enters cautiously into the room. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Kinda—"

"No, you're not!" Bruce said quickly

Tony face fell instantly upon hearing the man, but he quickly replaced it with his usual expression, "Fury has missions for us I assume."

Steve nodded as he handed the files to Tony. He took them in annoyance and dumps them on the table behind him.

Bruce looks at Steve in confusion, "I don't get one?"

Steve shook his head, "Fury didn't give me your mission. He said for you to see him in person for it."

Bruce nodded his head and made his way toward the door, but was instantly stop by Tony's arm held tightly on his.

"Woah, wait a minute Bruce." He turned to Steve in annoyance, "Why does Fury want to speak to Bruce again?" snapped Tony

"I don't know Stark. I was only told that."

"That's fine, I'll go to Fury." Said Bruce

Tony head snap toward the brunette, "Bruce, you should really be careful about this."

Bruce stared at the taller man tentatively before pulling away, "I'll be fine."

Before Tony could interject, Bruce was already out the door, on his way to Fury. Tony cursed under his breath before heading for the files that were splatter on the table in a messy pile. He unwillingly gathered the papers into a pile again and began scanning the materials.

Steve looked at the man in distress cautiously. The furrowed brows and the clenched lip showed just how displeasing the man is feeling. "You and doctor Banner are close."

Tony head snapped up instantly in annoyance, "Yeah, so?"

The blonde hands held up cautiously, "I did not mean it in a bad way. The way you treat doctor Banner is different than the way you treat others. Plus the way you reacted before—"

"Are you jealous captain?" said Tony with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'm being serious here Mr. Stark." Steve said sternly.

"So was I." Tony said with a smirk, "Besides what does that have to do with anything? Bruce and I are buddies. We have a lot in common and I get along with him."

"You enjoy his company." added Steve

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I'm sorry, what are we getting at here?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the door. Before he exited the room he looked over at the man with a small smile. "Nothing."

Tony growled at the empty room and turned back to the files. It was bugging him. The incident with Bruce and the little verbal contest Rogers had with him. It seemed like the man was hinting something he doesn't know about. Then the incident with Bruce. He didn't know what came over him. The urge to kiss the man was so strong that he almost did. Don't forget the fact that Tony Stark is not gay to begin with. Even if he is, it wasn't like he and Bruce was an item. He never thought about the man like that and clearly, the man didn't think of him like that either. The doctor is probably so freak out that he was going to stay as far away from him as possibly. Tony groaned at the thought of the man ignoring him. The sudden ringing of the phone made him jump in surprise. The phone lit up to the picture of a certain blond CEO and Tony inwardly slaps himself.

He let out a shuddering breath as he rubbed his eyes in frustration, "I fucked up big time."

* * *

Bruce arrived in front of the door of Fury's room. He took a deep breath, raising his fist to knock on the door. Bruce jump back as the door slid open before he had a chance to knock. Bruce entered the room cautiously and instantly he spot the one-eyes man looking out the window deep in thoughts with his hands clasps behind his back.

"Doctor Banner." said Fury, back still facing the brunette.

Bruce nodded his head in reply, "Fury."

The man turned slightly and motion for Bruce to join him. Bruce slowly made his way to the spot next to the man and stood with uneasiness. Fury must have sense the distress in the man; he let out a small chuckle and glanced at the man. "Relax doctor - we are only here for a chit chat, and I can tell you have questions on your mind."

Bruce rubbed the nap of his neck in distress, "Why am I here? Stark Tower I mean." said Bruce, softly.

"I though Mr. Stark invited you to stay—"

"You know damn well what I meant!" snapped Bruce, irritation filled his voice. He closed his eyes and steadies himself, no point in losing control. "You, allowing me to stay here, is in no doubt very strange. There must be a reason for your decision. What are you plotting?" Bruce said through clench teeth.

"Do you see the people walking around outside, Doctor Banner?" said Fury

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "You're changing the subject."

"Take a look."

Bruce tentatively look out of the window before he shook his head in exasperation, "I can't possibly see from this high up."

"But they are there, are they not?"

Bruce exhaled, "Yes. I don't see what's that got to do with anything—"

"People, so small and insignificant, if one died, nobody would've cared."

Bruce crosses his arms, "You're wrong about that."

Fury turned to the man, eyes widen slightly in challenge, "Oh? I'm wrong?"

Bruce nodded in annoyance, "Yes. You might be right about people being small and not noticeable, but everybody is important. If any of them died, it would matter. Others would have cared."

"What if they are in a brink of crisis?"

"Then I suppose somebody in to save them."

"Would you save them?"

Bruce swallowed slightly, deep in thoughts. Would he save them? That question he constantly face, being a doctor it is his job to save people. No matter how hard it is he would tried his best in doing so. Therefore, "If it's in my abilities, yes." stated Bruce

Fury eyed the man in front of him, a small smile appearing on the face. "That's the reason doctor."

"What?" Bruce said with confusion

"People in this tower are different. Even so, they have one thing in common. The heart to save people, and you doctor, fits right into the group."

Bruce eyes widen in shock. Of all the things he was expecting to hear from this man, this, was certainly, most definitely not it. The way he put it, it seemed like he just classify Bruce into a group of…heroes. Of course he didn't…did he?

Bruce exhaled, "I don't fit in. You have people who have powers that don't take over them. Sane and logical thinking, I am anything but that."

"Nobody in this tower is perfect. Everybody has a past that they are not proud of and if you are talking about the Hulk, you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Bruce laughed humorlessly, "Forget about saving people, I am most concern about killing them in the process!"

Fury rolled his eyes, "Have you hurt anyone during the Chitauri attack? Didn't think so. In fact the Hulk saved these people that are walking around Manhattan. Yes, you are not in control of yourself, but being here with the others will help change the way you are. I can tell."

"How can you be so sure?" murmur Bruce

Fury pats the man on the shoulder, "Because you're a Avenger and because you guys are a team."

A small tentative smile appeared on Bruce's face. He held out his hand, palm open. "Mission?"

Fury chuckles before grabbing the file on the table and placing it on top of the opened hand. Bruce grabs hold of it and head out of the room. Before he reach the door Fury spoke loudly, "Remember what I said doctor. You belong here."

Without turning around Bruce mumbled a quiet thank you before exiting the room.

* * *

A/N: I am horrible, I'm sorry. Took me forever, but I finally finish this chapter. It was insanely hard, I had to rewrite it like 10x. I was up to the point of giving up because I didn't know how to continue, but I would've disappointed all the followers who are following this story. Therefore I must continue. I would definitely try to write the next chapter, but bare with me here. All grammars and punctuations mistakes were not intended, just more poor writing skills. Please review because that's what keeps me going and thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters and alerters.


End file.
